


Uncertain Answers

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't Threaten People With Heart Conditions With Tasers, Gen, Heart Conditions, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 2 Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Past Threats of Violence, Phil Coulson Is Not a Good Bro, Talking, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: SHIELD may have helped save Tony's life, but he's still not too sure about them... or their intentions.





	Uncertain Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: "Hey, about what you said back there…"

After Vanko and the disaster at the Stark Expo, making sure Pepper and Rhodey were alright and no one had been hurt by Hammer’s rogue robots, Tony found himself face to face with Agent Coulson once again. He could admit he had some mixed emotions about the guy. He’d helped save Pepper’s life back during the whole debacle with Stane and seemed like a pretty alright person all in all, but he’d also placed Tony under house arrest and threatened to taser him if he tried to leave. That was… less than endearing.

“Hey,” he greeted awkwardly after several long moments of silence passed between them, “about what you said back there at the house, about tasing me and leaving me to drool on the carpet while you watched Super Nanny, did you mean that?”

Agent Coulson remained almost entirely impassive, only raising one eyebrow inquiringly.

“It’s just, with the metal of the arc reactor in my chest, you know that would have killed me, right?” He forced a laugh he didn’t feel the humor of. “Seems like it would kind of defeat the purpose of trying to save me, is all.”

“You’re still of use to us, Mr. Stark,” was all the agent said in response.

As Coulson turned and walked away, Tony couldn’t help the way apprehension curled in his stomach. SHIELD was something to be wary of, he was sure. Would Agent really have killed him? Something told Tony that he wouldn’t hesitate, if that were part of his mission. So then why had they bothered saving him in the first place? What had been the point of that whole charade with Natalia or Natasha or whoever she actually was? What  _use_  did SHIELD have for him?

Well, Tony had been used before. He didn’t plan on letting it happen again.


End file.
